The present invention relates to a dispenser having a chamber for receiving liquid or cream and a performance unit is connected to the chamber. A performance member is received in the performance unit and is activated by pushing the squeeze head on the dispenser.
A conventional dispenser for dispensing cream such as body lotion or shampoo generally includes a container with a squeeze device connected to an open top of the container. Cream or liquid is received in the container and the squeeze device includes a tube which inserted into the container so that when pushing the squeeze device, the cream or liquid is sucked into the tube and dispensed from an outlet of the squeeze device. The design for the conventional dispenser is focused on its function and cannot provide any other feature.
The present invention intends to provide a dispenser that has a decoration device connected to the container so that the decoration device is activated when using the squeeze device of the dispenser.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dispenser and comprises a container having a squeeze device connected on a top thereof and a performance unit is connected to the container. A performance member is located in the performance unit and a box is connected to the performance unit. An activation member is received in the box and the performance member is activated by the activation member. A base has a switch member and is movably engaged with the performance unit. The switch member is touched by the activation member when pushing the squeeze device.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser which provides active decoration feature when using the squeeze device on the dispenser.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several preferred embodiments in accordance with the present invention.